Everybody's Fool
by HappilyNo1
Summary: Based on the Evanescence album track. I did not wish to copy Elaine Hayes but her idea so far have been excellent! Please r&r. THis is my 1st fanfci


Everybody's Fool  
  
Thank you to Elaine Hayes for inspiring me she is very talented  
  
I do not own any of the Fearless character or have any rights to this Evanescence song  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Perfect by nature  
  
Icons of self indulgence  
  
Just what we all need.  
  
More lies about a world that...  
  
Gaia watched Heather and her crowd of adoring fans enter the lunch hall. They were  
  
all laughing and something probably her. She was right. One of the jocks, possibly  
  
one of Heather's many ex boyfriends. She didn't know She didn't know his name but  
  
people like him didn't need names in her opinion.  
  
Heather was already at the salad bar, God forbid that she should come off her diet.  
  
The jocks' face loomed closer to hers and he laughed in her face. Gaia's tray was  
  
full. She coukdn't not eat food even if it was from the school canteen. No one knew  
  
of her fearlessness and her late night prowling of the park. Ridding New York of all  
  
the scumbags that it was possible to do.  
  
Never was and never will be  
  
Have you no shame  
  
Don't you see me  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled.  
  
Heather came back from the salad bar and dragged the jock away from her.  
  
"Yeah Mike, she does eat that slop."  
  
They both laughed and walked off to the populsr people table.  
  
Gaia smiled to herself as they walked away. They didn't realise how pathetic they  
  
were being. Trying to manipulate her over school dinner.  
  
Look here she comes now  
  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
  
Oh how we love you  
  
No flaws when you're pretending  
  
Sam opened his dorm door and pleased to see Gaia standing in the entrance to his room.  
  
"Hey." he said opening the door wide so she could come in.  
  
She dumped her backpack heavily on the floor and flopped down on Sam's bed.  
  
"How was school?" he asked  
  
"You know the usual." she replied sitting up.  
  
"So..." said Sam struggling with words. "Why did you come here?"  
  
"To see you of course." Gaia replied as if it was obvious.  
  
"Er... okay why?" he asked her.  
  
"Look." she said getting up hastily. "This probably isn't what I should be saying but..."  
  
Sam moved closer to Gaia.  
  
"What?" he whispered gently  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I um..." she stuttered.  
  
But now I know she never was and never will be  
  
You don't know hw you've betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.  
  
"Er..." stammered Gaia "It's just that I l..."  
  
The door burst open and Heather pranced in.  
  
"Look it doesn't matter Sam. I'll see you around okay?" said Gaia pushing Sam away and trying to fight back her tears. She pushed passed Heather in the doorway forgetting her backpack.  
  
"Hey Sam." she smiled seductively in her black mini skirt, fishnets and dark green top.  
  
"What Heather?" asked Sam angrily.  
  
She reached him and kissed him. He felt his blood run cold.  
  
Without the maske where will you hide  
  
Can't find yourself now lost in you lie  
  
I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are and I don't love you anymore.  
  
Samn woke up and lazily looked at the hair he was stroking. He was shocked to discover that it wasn't Gaia long pale blonde hair but Heather's thin brown hair. Sam was startled and acted on impulse.  
  
"Heather, what's going on? What do you think you are doing?" he shouted  
  
Heather awoke with a start, her vision was cloudy and then she focused and smiled.  
  
Sam sat up in bed. Pure rage rippled through him.  
  
"Get out!" Sam yelled "Now!"  
  
Heather laughed and then saw the seriousness in her ex boyfriend. She hastily gathered her things and fled.  
  
Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.  
  
It never was and never will be  
  
You're not real and you can't save me  
  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool.  
  
Sam angrilly threw his duvet back, showered and changed. he looked at his alarm clock, the time was 8pm. Sam headed to the park where he and Gaia had first met. As he had hoped she was there. He walked casually up to Gaia who was near the end of a game of chess with Renny.  
  
Renny made a stupid move on the chess board leaving his Queen free for Gaia to take. She had won. Renny smiled at Sam as he got up and left. It was dark now except for a few street lamps.  
  
Sam sat down opposite Gaia.  
  
"How was darling Heather." Gaia asked hiding her true feelings under sarcasm.  
  
"I kicked her out and she WON'T be coming back." he replied with a tone of reliability in his voice. "So what did you come to say earlier?"  
  
Gaia sighed. "I love you."  
  
Sam grinned. "I love you too Gaia." he said  
  
He leaned across the chess board and they kissed until Heather walked passed. They laughed and she scowled and them.  
  
"Victory!" whispered Gaia and she kissed Sam.  
  
The End  
  
Who said Fearless has to have unhappy endings? 


End file.
